Cuando Conoces el Amor
by R.T. Drywidler
Summary: Los Hummel han quedado en bancarrota, aunque no todo esta perdido, un matrimonio arreglado puede solucionar las cosas, el único problema es que Kurt no quiere casarse con Dave. ¿Podrá el general Blaine evitar eso? DxK BxK KxB  AU


**Notas del autor:** Espero disfruten del fic, quería escribir algo diferente y mientras disfrutaba del "cadáver de la novia" la idea surgió en mi cabeza, así que decidí escribirlo, en fin, espero les agrade la historia.

**Detalles: **

El rango de Blaine en el ejército es de Capitan General (el rango más alto en el ejército, 5 estrellas)

La historia es AU

El primer capitulo se divide en 3 secciones, Kurt, Dave K. y Blaine

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Revelaciones**

_Kurt H._

- De ninguna forma – menciono mas que alterado el castaño ante la noticia de su padre

- Kurt escúchame, no esta en ti decidir esto, la decisión fue tomada y eso es todo –

Su padre salió de la habitación furioso y pudo demostrarlo con el estruendoso ruido que provoco al cerrar la puerta.

Kurt se dejo caer sobre la cama mientras dejaba escapar las lagrimas, no solo por la furia de ser obligado a hacer algo que realmente no deseaba sino porque le causaba una profunda tristeza el saber que su padre no le apoyaba en ello, sabia que la familia era importante, también su felicidad ¿Pero que tanto la riqueza y el lujo?

Había soñado tantas veces con aquel día perfecto, el de su boda, con una apuesto chico, alguien que le quisiera realmente, pero en lugar de ello debía contraer matrimonio con Dave Karofsky, un tipo desagradable, con mala fama, pero ridículamente rico, su hogar era una mansión enorme, sin embargo era imposible para el pensar en compartir un lugar con aquel horrible sujeto, pretensioso y con falta de modales.

Escucho que la puerta fue golpeada un par de veces, no estaba acostumbrado a llorar durante la tarde, pero tampoco se negaba a dar paso al resto de los encargados de la mansión

- Adelante – indico el chico con voz quebrada

La puerta fue abierta dando paso a una chica de tez morena, se trataba de Mercedes, la mucama y también fiel amiga de Kurt

- Kurt, cariño – la chica siempre había actuado como una madre para el chico y le destrozaba verlo en ese estado, ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la decisión, pero era su padre y el tenia la ultima palabra

- Mercedes, me han obligado a casarme con Dave – exclamo nuevamente con voz quebrada el de ojos verdes mientras abrazaba a la chica que se acerco a el

- Lo se, yo estoy tan furiosa como tu en este momento – realmente no quería mostrarle a Kurt su dolor, pero las lagrimas pedían desesperadamente salir y así lo hicieron, no podía creer que eso estuviese pasando, el no merecía eso, no merecía sufrir al lado de un hombre tan insensato como dave

- ¿Qué debería hacer? – menciono desesperado por un consejo, pero sabia que no había salida alguna de aquella situación

- Quisiera poder decirte algo, pero no puedo, eres lo único que le queda a la familia – la chica se separa un poco del chico solo para mostrarle que su respuesta era realmente sincera y Kurt lo comprendía, si el se negaba al trato no solo mercedes perdería su empleo, todos, su mundo se vendría abajo, su padre estaría destrozado y sin duda alguna el no podría vivir con aquel remordimiento en su cabeza

- ¿Por qué Dave? Podría ser cualquiera ¿Cierto? – Mercedes comprendió la pregunta de Kurt, el creía que solo Dave era capaz de fijarse en el, pero eso era falso porque había tanto chicos que podían amarle, solo que Dave era uno demasiado rico

- Por supuesto que podría ser cualquiera, afuera hay tantos chicos que morirían por conocerte, es solo que Dave sacara a esta familia adelante, el tiene lo que la familia necesita, dinero – menciono con tristeza la chica

- Lo se… pero, yo pensé que esto seria diferente, nunca creí que fuese así – el se alejo por completo de la chica y avanzo hacia la ventana, observo a través de esta y justo frente a su habitación se encontraba un enorme y hermoso jardín, su madre había iniciado aquel hermoso jardín con tan solo algunas rosas y ahora se había transformado en eso, su lugar favorito, si el se negaba a casar con Dave, aquel hermoso lugar quedaría en manos de otro, quizás seria destruido y el no deseaba eso, el solo deseaba terminar con la pesadilla de una vez por todas

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto la chica después de observar que Kurt parecía perdido en su propio mundo

- No del todo, pero… lo hare – termino por decir regresando la vista a donde se encontraba la chica quien solo le dedico una sonrisa triste

- Sabes… me han dicho que la comida es una buena forma de alegrar a una persona, ¿Deseas algo especial? – preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta del castaño

- Por supuesto – respondió con una débil sonrisa – me encantaría un suflé de chocolate en este momento – la chica solo sonrió y salió de la habitación dejando a Kurt totalmente solo y aun pensando en lo que sucedería al tomar aquella difícil decisión, pero no quedaba otra cosa por hacer.

_Dave K._

Un chico entro repentinamente en la habitación provocando la impresión de quien se encontraba ahí

- Se lo que has hecho Dave – menciono de forma amenazante el chico de tez morena

- No se a que te refieres David, yo no he hecho nada – le dedico una sonrisa burlona al que se encontraba frente a el

- ¿crees que soy estúpido? Yo se todo – volvió a decir con furia

- David, creo que estas confundiéndome con otra persona –

- No, tu eres el único suficientemente egoísta como para hacer esto, no lo puedo creer Dave Karofsky, exijo que detengas esta tontería de una vez por todas –

- Y si me niego ¿Qué harás tú? – reto al moreno sin percatarse de que el mismo se ha expuesto a lo que evidentemente David ha dicho

- Lo has admitido, tu eres el causante de todo esto y además te diré lo que hare, expondré al mundo lo que has hecho a los Hummel, para que todos sepan lo cual egoísta puedes ser –

- ¿Podrías recordarme que es lo que he hecho a los Hummel? – interrogo con arrogancia y sarcasmo

- ¿crees que no lo se cierto? Bien, te diré lo que sé, le has pagado al resto de los asociados con los Hummel para incrementar sus deudas, dejarlos en bancarrota y así casarte con Kurt, eso es lo que has hecho. ¿Olvido algo? – dijo sarcásticamente y continuo con la revelación del plan de Dave - ¡oh si! Lo olvidaba, no solo eso, también has falsificado los registros de pago, infiltrado espías en la residencia Hummel y contratado a un soldado elite, creo que eso es todo, al menos que tengas mas noticias para mi – Dave se impresiono ante la revelación, realmente no creía que David se enterara por completo de todo eso, ¿Cómo era posible? Seguramente alguien le había delatado y averiguaría de quien se trataba porque nadie se interponía en los planes de Dave Karifsky

- Te felicito, analizaste todo, ahora debo de pensar en como mantener tu boca cerrada – el mas alto comenzó a acercarse al moreno quien no parecía afectado por ello, seguramente porque tenia una forma de combatir la situación

- No creo que eso sea posible – el mayor se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de el, muchas veces había subestimado a David y era un chico peligroso, era mejor cuidarse de el así que se dispuso a escuchar – necesito un favor y si me ayudas en ello mantendré la boca cerrada, por un tiempo… -

Dave termino cediendo, cualquier cosa que le diera tiempo seria buena.

_Blaine A._

Continuo observando el horizonte, hasta que escucho la voz de Wes detrás de el

- Hey Blaine – llamo el chico con rasgos asiáticos

- ¿Qué sucede Wes? – interrogo preocupado por la expresión en el rostro de su amigo

- Karofsky se ha comunicado conmigo y exige que tu transferencia sea inmediata –

- ¿Inmediata? ¿no puede esperar a que sea mañana? – el estaba confundido, el también debía descansar para tener las energía suficiente para el viaje

- Eso fue lo mismo que yo explique, pero el desea que tu transferencia sea hoy, le escuche enojado y si fuese tu no le haría enojar, podría revocarte de tu puesto – añadió casi sin aliento

- Entiendo… - menciono resignado ante la exigente petición.

Wes se alejo rápidamente y le dejo completamente solo, así era su vida, solitaria, hace mucho tiempo se había enamorado de una persona, pero el murió durante un ataque, al igual que el, era parte del ejercito, desde aquel triste día se prometió a si mismo que seria un soldado elite y que protegería hasta la muerte a las personas, cuando Dave converso con el hablando de asignarle a proteger a una persona muy valiosa para el no pudo negarse porque el mejor que nadie sabia lo que era perder a alguien especial y esencial en tu vida.

Aun mantenía la duda, aquella persona debía ser realmente especial, contratar a todo un ejercito para cuidarle era exagerado, pero quizás ese era el rango de importancia, no podía dejar pensar que seguramente se trataba de alguien especial, el solo escuchar su nombre le hacia imaginar a alguien con una vida sencilla y alegre, pero también era como escuchar sobre alguien reprimido por su propia familia.

Termino por regresar a su hogar tomando la mayor parte de sus pertenencias porque su partida no indicaba que esta fuese para siempre, solo seria durante algún tiempo, después regresaría y continuaría su vida o eso fue lo que pensaba.

Salió del lugar con una par de maletas, suspiro profundo y recordó el nombre del chico

- Kurt Hummel… - menciono con una sonrisa en sus labios, no solo el nombre era agradable de pronunciar, sino también de escuchar. – cuidare de ti hasta la muerte- se dijo a si mismo para crearse confianza.

Continúo su camino decidido, sin saber que su vida tomaría un giro inesperado con su partida.

**Fin del Primer Capitulo**

**

* * *

**

**Notas del autor:** Espero haya sido de su agrado. Kurt no sabe nada acerca de Blaine y quizás en esta historia el amor a primera vista exista, en fin. Les deseo un agradable día, hasta la próxima…


End file.
